Yamaguchi, O., et al, Chemistry Letters, 401-404, 1976 discloses simultaneous hydrolysis of Mg and Si alkoxides to provide powders which gave synthetic forsterite, i.e., Mg.sub.2 SiO.sub.4, on heating. It does not teach coating or fiber formation.
Yamaguchi, O., et al, Chem. Abst. 90: 12935e discloses simultaneous hydrolysis of Mg and Si alkoxides to prepare mixed powders which can be directly formed into enstatite.
Gonczy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,215 discloses admixing a hydrolyzed alcoholic solution of silicon alkoxide with an alcoholic solution of magnesium compound at gelation conditions to form a gel which is dried to provide a powder. The powder is shaped and formed into a densified ceramic by sintering or is indicated to be employable for coating metal substrates useful to provide circuitry functional in an electronic or electric capacity. The problem with using such powders in coating is that they are non-homogeneous and therefore give non-homogeneous results. It does not teach making fibers.
Feagin U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,673 discloses adding a refractory, which can be magnesium silicate, to a zirconia sol and casting the admixture or forming a coating or film wherein the refractory causes gelling. The zirconia sol acts as a bonding agent. Ceramic shapes are produced on firing. Gelling times specifically taught are 1 to 30 minutes. Sols stable over a period of time to allow for shipping in commerce are not enabled. Moreover, the presence of zirconia is required. Furthermore, light transmitting coatings are not taught nor is making fibers from the sol taught.
Kurczyk, H., et al, Chem. Abst. 93: 229982q teaches hydrothermal synthesis to form fibrous chrysotile which is converted to enstatite and fosterite upon heating. Hydrothermal synthesis is disadvantageous is that it requires superatmospheric pressures.